Sons of Thunder Saga
=Sons of Thunder Saga Part 1: Victorious One (7ABW, 3016 AD): = Mordred’s swords, Dragon’s Might and Victorious One, were forged from the shards of the Sword of Doom, twin to the Sword of Chaos, which Malgus had used. The sword was broken after Darth Malgan te Bredjinn was defeated, but some scavengers found it months later, and sold it, eventually making its way to Rivendell on Middle Earth. Elrond of Rivendell had the shards made into two new swords, one for the Emperor, and one for his equal. However, the bearer of Victorious One ''was to be found, as he would not simply appear. Sadly, the last U.N. leader, General Brackus, resigned, and left his galaxy under D.W.F. control. Mordred had grown weary of dealing with events following Squad Epsilon’s revolt, and so he decided to spend a while in Manaan to relax. He stayed with his Aunt, Uncle, and Grandmother who lived near the edge of Ahto City. Mordred took Knuckles the Echidna with him just in case. While walking along the edge of the city, Mordred and Knuckles came across two thugs with what looked like a slave girl. Since D.W.F. strictly forbade slavery, the two went to investigate. The leader, a Rodian, blurted out that they were members of the Exchange, a criminal empire that had risen to power during the war against Malgus. Mordred and Knuckles quickly took out the thugs, and rescued the slave girl. She said her name was Victoria Estera, saying it like the name should sound familiar. During the war, Victoria's parents had died still owing money to the Exchange. Exchange policy stated that if one was unable to pay in cash, he or she was either executed, or sold into slavery. Victoria was made a slave, and served the Exchange until Mordred and Knuckles had rescued her. Mordred, not wanting to attract attention to himself, anonymously paid for her release. After that, he offered to take Victoria home. Before going home, Mordred stopped at Corulag, where he began to suspect that Victoria was Force sensitive. Mordred returned to Wyzzang and discreetly performed a blood test to check for Midi-chlorians, when he found that Victoria’s Midi-chlorian count was the third highest on record, second to his own. He then brought her to the Jedi Temple, and against the wishes of the Jedi Council, he trained her in the ways of the Jedi. Victoria was a fast learner, and in the weeks that followed, she proved a formidable warrior in combat. Later, Mordred took Victoria to Rivendell, mainly to discuss things with Elrond. Suddenly, Exchange thugs attacked them, and after the brief skirmish, Victoria was found holding ''Victorious One. Elrond confirmed that she was the bearer of the second sword. Although the bearer of the second sword was found, the Exchange was still intact. The Emperor launched a military campaign against the criminal empire. After a long winded battle, the Exchange’s base was destroyed. The Emperor believed the Exchange was gone, but all too soon he found out just how hard it is to permanently destroy a criminal empire. A week or so later, Victoria met a man at the Jedi Temple Archives. The man, Robert Mondragon, began talking with Victoria, and before long, the two began a relationship. However, the Emperor had fallen in love with his Padawan, despite such romantic feelings being strongly discouraged between master and student, and when he found out, he became furious. Just the fact that Mondragon was ten years older than Victoria gave Mordred concern. Suspicions arose after Victoria said she met Mondragon alone at the temple. One had to be either a Jedi or with a Jedi to enter the Archives. Madame Jocasta Nu said a Force adept had brought him in. The fact that this particular adept was drawn to the Dark Side and Mondragon was seen with Exchange thugs, made Emperor Mordred suspect that Mondragon was with the Exchange. Before the Emperor could react, Victoria was kidnapped at the Temple. Mordred went to the place she was last seen, only to find Mondragon with Exchange soldiers waiting for them. After a brief scuffle, he was arrested. The Emperor interrogated Mondragon, and when given Victoria’s location, Mordred stormed the Exchange base where she was being held and rescued her. At the end of his rope, Emperor Mordred gathered his entire army for one last attack, and after bitter fighting, the Exchange was subdued. For a time… =Sons of Thunder Saga Part 2: Battle for Earth (7ABW, 3016 AD): = Soon after the Exchange’s defeat, a new planet, named Archaia was discovered near the Archaic System. While organizing an exploration of the planet, Mordred’s fleet was attacked by Darth Sion, who was reincarnated, like Darth Nihilus, to bring Darth Nihilus back from the dead. After a humiliating defeat, Mordred and Victoria crash landed on the surface of the planet, and the rest of the fleet was forced to retreat. Mordred and Victoria stumbled upon a pre-industrial civilization on Archaia, and after speaking with the King, the two began to search for the Star Forge, a legendary space station that was believed to have been destroyed 4,000 years ago. In order to find the Star Forge, Mordred and Victoria had to find 5 Star Maps, one on Archaia, Korriban, Manaan, Kashyyyk, and Tatooine. Mordred and Victoria set out on their journey, while Anakin Skywalker prepared for war with the Sith Empire. On Tatooine, the two averted tragedy by convincing a camp of Tusken Raiders from attacking Anchorhead. The map was found in a Krayt Dragon cave. On Kashyyyk, Mordred and Victoria destroyed a Wookie slave trade that was set up by Space Pirates. The map was found in the shadow lands. On Manaan, the two convinced the Selkath to join D.W.F. completely instead of remaining neutral. The map was on the bottom of the global ocean. On Korriban, Mordred and Victoria had to explore the tomb of Naga Sadow in order to find the last map. During that time, Mordred beheld a vision that raised questions about future events. Mordred found the map, and after all they had been through, Victoria fell in love with her master. At the same time, Sion attempted to attack Earth; the first time Earth would be invaded. Sith forces attacked the city of Los Angeles, barely destroying the whole city. Before the city could be any further damaged, Mordred and Victoria arrived on the scene, with much needed reinforcements. Acting on the information from the Star Maps, D.W.F. forces chased the remaining Sith to the Star Forge over Alpha Centauri. On board, Mordred dueled Darth Nihilus once again. With Victoria’s help, Mordred defeated Nihilus for the last time. Afterward, Mordred and Victoria confessed their feelings for one another, and became closer in the events to come. = Sons of Thunder Saga Part 3: Redemption (7ABW, 3016 AD) = A few weeks after the Sith Empire was defeated, Victoria was at the Imperial Palace when she encountered a Sith assassin. The assassin, Darth Hydra, was hired to kill Mordred. Victoria stopped Hydra, and learned that Hydra was once Maia Crydain, a friend of hers. An encrypted message was later intercepted on its way to Nar Shadaa. The message contained Exchange insignia, and information suggesting the Exchange revived during the Sith conflict. The message was from Khan Tarn, an Exchange crime boss. He hired a group of Sith called the Dark Brotherhood to kill Victoria, because he believed she had information that could destroy the Exchange. Emperor Mordred gathered what forces he had left, and attacked Nar Shadaa, the Exchange’s base of operations. The Exchange was destroyed after the assault on Nar Shadaa, but the Dark Brotherhood was nowhere to be found. Later, at a victory celebration, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Darth Tubal-Cain, infiltrated the Imperial palace, and captured Victoria. Imperial intelligence tracked Tubal-Cain to the Malachor system, the very place where the Mandalorian wars ended 4,000 years ago. Jedi and Imperial Knights led by the Emperor invaded the academy, buying time for Mordred to enter and look for his Padawan. Mordred found Victoria, but Tubal-Cain had influenced her to join the Dark Side. Master battled student, but in the end, Mordred was forced to debilitate his Padawan. Before she fell unconscious, Victoria returned to the light. In a rage, Mordred stormed through the academy and found Tubal-Cain in the academy’s core. There, he fought the Sith Lord. Tubal-Cain escaped, but started a self-destruct mechanism built into the academy core. Mordred Barely Escaped. When Victoria was healed of her injuries, she was made a Jedi Knight.